


Er ist tot, Jim

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [31]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Nonsense, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eines schönen morgens am Tatort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er ist tot, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommer-Challenge:** Übernatürliches – Pflock / Pfählen – fürs Team  
>  **Team:** Thalia  
>  **Rating:** P 12  
>  **Genre:** Humor, Gen  
>  **Länge:** 200 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** 30 Minuten  
>  **A/N & Warnung:** Ich bin heute irgendwie albern … sorry, das war pietätlos ;) Und „übernatürlich“, naja … das ist auch arg strapaziert *hust* Aber he, es ist ein Drabble!

***

„Warum um Himmels Willen tut jemand so etwas?“ fragte Thiel fassungslos, als er endlich am Tatort eingetroffen war – sein Rad hatte auf offener Strecke den Geist aufgegeben – und das Opfer in Augenschein genommen hatte.

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. „Nun, Thiel, Ihnen ist doch sicherlich dieser Aberglaube ein Begriff, der sich in den letzten Jahren, befördert durch diverse minderwertige Unterhaltungsprogramme, noch weiter verbreitet –“

„Sie wollen mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft erklären, jemand hat das Opfer für einen Vampir gehalten?!“

Boerne zuckte zurück. „Kein Grund mich so anzuschreien. Ich habe lediglich die naheliegenste Hypothese geäußert, da Sie darauf anscheinend nicht gekommen sind.“

Thiel warf Boerne einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der gekonnt ignoriert wurde. Sie beugten sich wieder über die Leiche.

„Jetzt mal im Ernst. Jemandem einen Pflock durch … durch den Oberkörper zu treiben, wozu soll das gut sein?“

„Um ihn umzubringen?“ sagte Boerne in diesem Tonfall, der Thiel immer ganz besonders auf die Palme brachte – als würde er mit einem Dreijährigen reden.

„Aber da gibt es doch einfachere Möglichkeiten!“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da wollte jemand eben absolut sicher gehen. Und, das muß man zugestehen, es hat ja auch funktioniert.“

„Was?“

„Er ist tot.“

„Das sehe ich.“

„... immer noch.“

* Fin *


End file.
